


Spring And Run

by sleepydanceur



Series: Jongin's Birthday Fic Countdown [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'You come up to me while I’m closing up shop, ask where the nearest bar is, and then ask me when I’m available to go there with you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring And Run

**Author's Note:**

> D-7

It’s been a really shitty day.The roof sprung a leak that had everyone scrambling to save the products on the shelves, two customers barged in and yelled at him for no good reason, persisting even after he was forced to get the manager and his phone slipped and the screen cracked against the tile. Jongin yanks the shutter down with a huff, forced to lock up the store himself because everyone else made up an excuse not to be there for close up, even though Jongin stayed behind every day last week covering for everyone else. 

“S’cuse me,”

Jongin whirls around at the sudden voice behind him, clutching his pockets because it’s ten at night and there hasn’t been a single soul around in over two hours. If anything happens, there’s no one here but him. 

The man standing there has his hands jammed into his own pockets, dressed smartly with the first two buttons of his fitted black shirt popped open. He’s bouncing on his heels, grinning brightly at Jongin. 

“Um. Yes?” Jongin tries uncertainly, slightly terrified that he’s about to be mugged or stabbed. 

“Do you know where the nearest bar is from here?” the man asks.

Jongin breathes in relief. 

“Oh. There’s one a couple of blocks from here, down the street to the right.”

“Cool, thanks!” 

Jongin nods, about to turn and finish locking up but the man hasn’t moved yet, still standing there expectantly. 

“Uh.”

The man’s smile widens. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Jongin blinks, taken aback. The ‘no thanks’ is ready on the tip of his tongue but something keeps him from saying it. He’s had a day from hell, he’s on leave tomorrow and after getting a closer look, this guy is actually pretty damn cute. Jongin could really use a drink or two.

He feels a little reckless when he nods but the guy seems safe enough. He introduces himself as Baekhyun and Jongin shakes his hand. He leads the way to the bar while Baekhyun chats him up, skipping past the awkward small talk with the charming ease.

They find a space to sit at the counter and Baekhyun flags the barman down, buying drinks for both of them. 

“So, you weren’t meeting anyone here before you ran into me?” Jongin asks curiously, trying to piece it together. He’s suddenly got the sneaking suspicion that Baekhyun knew where the bar was all along. 

“Guess I made the right call, huh?” Baekhyun grins, biting his lip and Jongin just has to laugh at how sleazy it sounds. Baekhyun drops the act and chuckles with him, taking another sip from his drink. 

“I was supposed to meet a friend but he bailed on me cause his girlfriend came down with something,” Baekhyun says honestly, running his fingers through his hair. “Work sucked ass, so I figured I’d come anyway.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jongin says, raising his glass before taking a swig. “So, you just happened to get ‘lost’ in my area.”

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, finally looking a little sheepish. 

“Would you rather be somewhere else?” he asks coyly, smiling at him over the rim of his glass. 

Jongin hums, sliding his foot out to brush his ankle against Baekhyun’s leg under the table, spurred on by the liquid courage in his hands. “I guess I wouldn’t.”

They get another round of drinks, getting a lot cosier and louder the more they lean into each other over the counter, laughing helplessly in their tipsy haze. Apparently, Baekhyun gets a lot more touchy when he’s had a couple of drinks and Jongin just melts under his fingers, liking the way his touch anchors him down. He leans in closer, enough that he can even smell the spicy cologne Baekhyun is wearing.

The music cuts off abruptly and Jongin looks around in confusion. The doors to the bar burst open and a group of policemen march inside, seizing a couple of people on their way while the others push in deeper. It looks like some kind of raid and arrest business, and suddenly everyone starts scrambling for the doors, climbing over each other to try and get away. 

Jongin curses under his breath but Baekhyun grabs his hand and wrenches him away from the counter, slipping through the struggling throng of people and sneaks out from the fire escape. They emerge into the back alley of the bar, right next to the dumpsters. Baekhyun tugs him along towards the mouth of the alley but another policeman shows up at the opening, having stayed outside to stand watch. 

“Stop right there!” he calls out, heading their way.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jongin skids to a stop and drags Baekhyun the other away, tearing around the corner when the policeman starts giving them chase.

He yanks Baekhyun under the niche of the staircase to a house, flattening them both against the wall to try and make them look smaller as the policeman zooms past, completely unaware.

“Well, this is cosy,” Baekhyun grins up at Jongin, where he’s pressed right into his chest in the tight fit.

Jongin laughs, letting his head thud back against the wall. “That was crazy.”

“Why did we even run?” he asks after a moment, still trying to catch his breath. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Dunno,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Instinct?”

Jongin feels completely sober now, the alcohol’s effect having burnt off after the run and rush of adrenaline. They fall silent until Baekhyun leans up and presses his lips against the underside of Jongin’s jaw, trailing a line of kisses down his throat until Jongin meets his eyes.

“Come home with me,” he whispers, his mouth barely an inch from Jongin’s lips. It’s not a question nor a command. Jongin closes the distance and kisses him hard, pushing his tongue inside and accepting the offer on his lips. 

It takes them a while to actually make a move anywhere, too busy making out under the staircase, almost getting a little carried away right there until Jongin finally breaks away to flag down a cab.

Baekhyun’s house isn’t too far away from where they are and they stumble inside once Baekhyun works the door open. His fingers are already creeping around Jongin’s shoulders, under his jacket and pushes it off. Jongin kicks off his shoes, tugging at Baekhyun’s buttons until he’s managed to pop them all open and helps him shrug it off. By the time they make it to the bedroom, they’ve left a trail of clothes behind them and Baekhyun pushes him down on the bed. 

Jongin bites down on his own arm when Baekhyun pushes in, draping himself over Jongin’s back and fucks him into the mattress on his hands and knees. He holds Jongin close with an arm around his chest, pressing his face into his back. Jongin can feel his warm lips mouthing along the back of his shoulder softly, whispering encouragements into his ear. 

Jongin feels flushed, burning hot and so _full_ , his mouth falling open soundlessly until Baekhyun’s rolls his hips hard enough to rip a moan from his throat. He tries to muffle his cries with his fist but Baekhyun pulls it away, pinning it against the sheets above his head.

“Let me hear you,” he breathes into Jongin’s ear, dropping a quick kiss onto the back of his neck.

He moans and Baekhyun moans with him, driving his hips in harder when Jongin tries to push back to meet him, desperate for more until it overwhelms him. He comes when Baekhyun’s fingers come down to curl around his cock. Two strokes is all it takes to tip him over the edge and Jongin comes with a choked sigh, his body strung tight like a bow. Baekhyun’s pace grows erratic but he comes moments later, dropping his face against Jongin’s back tiredly. He ties the condom up and throws it off to the side before his warmth is back on Jongin, melting into him. 

“That was so good,” he hears Baekhyun whisper in his ear, brushing his hair aside gently. Jongin is too worn out to try and open his eyes, just draws Baekhyun in closer with a hum. He falls asleep to the soothing movement of fingers playing with his hair. 

 

Jongin wakes up in the morning with a shiver and groans at the sunlight filtering in through the window. It takes him a minute to get his bearings before last night’s events come back to him. He sits up in the ball of crumpled sheets, alone in the bed. 

Sighing heavily, Jongin slips off the mattress and toes over to the dresser where his clothes have been folded into a neat pile. He pulls them on, a little disappointed and wonders if he’s alone in the apartment. Maybe Baekhyun’s in the shower, deliberately giving him the chance to sneak out the door without them having to face each other before he leaves. 

Trying to groom his hair back into place, he pulls the bedroom door open quietly and tiptoes out. Jongin freezes when he passes through the kitchen, finding Baekhyun there, tinkering around the stove, making pancakes by the looks of it. 

Baekhyun turns when he hears Jongin’s shuffling and throws him a sunny smile. There’s two plates on the table, Jongin notes in surprise.

“Morning,” Baekhyun says before following Jongin’s stare and stops short. He flushes, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Oh, I uh- you don’t have to- I wasn’t sure if maybe...”

He’s a far cry from the suave, smooth talking guy he was last night. Jongin takes in his mussed up hair, wearing an oversized T-shirt and boxer shorts that barely peek through under the hem of the shirt. 

“Did you want me to?” Jongin asks, a little endeared. 

“You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?” Baekhyun grins, dropping a fresh pancake into his plate. “Alright, well, only because your ass is fucking amazing-”

Jongin rolls his eyes and closes the distance to shut him up with a kiss, feeling Baekhyun’s grin against his lips. He drops his keys and wallet on the table, and slides into a seat in front of the plates. Baekhyun forgoes the chairs altogether, hopping up onto the table top and pulls his socked feet up onto Jongin’s thighs to props the plate on his own knees. 

Jongin lets him push a piece of pancake into his mouth, deliberately dragging his thumb along his lips. Jongin promptly pulls him forward by the bend of his knees, catching him by the waist before he slips off the table and tugs him right into his lap, with Baekhyun’s legs around his waist. Somehow, Baekhyun manages not to drop the pancake. He barks out a startled laugh and Jongin sneaks in another kiss, laughing into his mouth before ducking to take a giant bite out of the pancake. 

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun laughs, wiping the crumbs away with his thumb. “You should definitely stick around a little longer.”


End file.
